


Broken Promise

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nurses, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: A hunting accident leaves Sam in a hospital with a very friendly nurse.





	Broken Promise

Pairing: Hurt!Sam + Nurse!Reader

Author: khorybannefin

Word Count: 2049

Warnings: injury (no blood), smut, light angst, implied alcohol related injury

Summary: A hunting injury lands Sam in a hospital where the typical nurse romance ensues. Yay tropes!

 

The Winchester boys had been hunting the Wendigo for a week. They'd finally narrowed down its feeding grounds enough to be close to its nest. Close but not exact. They knew it was a series of cave systems in this part of the country but Hell, the Appalachians were full of those! They'd been tramping through the woods for an hour when it hit them out of nowhere.

Dean, typically, started shooting at it. Sam was trying to figure out where it was. The creatures camouflage really was superb. They weren't ready to hit it with fire. They hadn't brought any of that gear! So they started to run. That's where everything really went wrong. They were running and jumping through the woods wildly, heading basically back the way they'd come, when Sam fell through the ground.

That's not accurate. Sam jumped over a fallen log. Cleared it with zero effort. However when he landed the ground gave way beneath his right leg and he dropped all the way to mid thigh, with all his weight and forward momentum behind it. There was a horrific crack and a surge of pain that made him instantly nauseous. He could feel his leg ballooning. It was a sensation he knew too well. Broken. 

Dean slid to a halt next to him and tried to help him out. Sam bit down on a cry. The Wendigo swiped at them. Dean fired off another clip and managed to hit it. They heard it retreating. Dean carefully pulled Sam out of the hole, and they slowly and painfully worked their way back to the impala. Sam was hospital bound.

A few hours later they'd discovered the break was worse than they'd thought. They'd had to call in an orthopedic surgeon and Sam was going to have to have pins put in if that bone was going to heal any kind of straight. That meant surgery and a hospital stay. Dean was beside himself. He hated hospitals, and for good reason. Never mind that they still had a hunt unfinished. The hunt, of course, came a far second to the idea of Sam going under the knife.

"I don't like it," Dean paced. "What if something goes wrong?" Sam was doped on painkillers at this point and his patience was infinite.

"Relax, Dean. It'll be fine. Besides, you don't want me to limp forever and be a useless hunter do you?"

"Well of course not Sam!" Dean looked appalled. "I just want you better."

"Then let them work."

* * *

Sam had been sitting in this bed for three days and he was already bored out of his mind. Dean was making him nuts and if he had to deal with daytime tv one more time he'd suffocate himself with his own pillow. His only consolation was her.

"Good morning, Sam," she said, her voice a rich balm on his senses as she entered. 

Her name was Y/N, and she was his nurse. She was a petite brunette, and her voice had a low roundness to it that made it somehow the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. His interactions with her had become the best parts of his day. They flirted shamelessly and he was beyond hot for her. He could see she was attracted to him too. He was not unaware that she spent way more time with him than necessary. She also touched him, more than she should, and increasingly more intimately.

"How's my sexiest patient today?" She asked, looking out at him from under flirty brows.

"Bored and lonely," Sam came back. "I don't suppose you'd like to do something about that?"

"Oh i don't know," she said. "I'm sure we could find some way to pass the time." She slid her hands across his chest as she checked his breathing with a stethoscope.

"That's right. Deep breaths big boy." 

She was sitting on the side on the bed. Sam rested one large hand on her knee. She shifted,but in a good way. Sam smiled at the movement. She leaned over him to get the blood pressure cuff of the rolling cart. Her breasts rubbed against his chest and when she sat back up he could see her nipples were hard under her scrubs. He doesn't blame her. If it weren't for the blankets on him she'd be able to see how hard he was. He was fighting the urge to pull her on top of him. She put the blood pressure cuff on the same arm that rested on her knee.

"Hmm," she cleared her throat. "You'll have to straighten your arm." Sam grinned and slid his hand up her thigh until his arm was straight. Her eyes closed and her breath hitched as his fingers brushed her through the thin cotton covering her sex. She clenched her teeth and took his pressure as fast as possible as Sam lightly brushed back and forth with two fingers. When she'd done she grabbed his wrist.

"Sam," she breathed. "We can't do this here."

"Why not? No one ever comes except you and Dean, and Dean won't be here until after 10. That's three hours from now. Y/N i want you, and if this is the only way i get to touch you I'll take it. Come on," he gave her the puppy dog eyes. "Let me make you feel good."

Like so many before her Y/N proved no match for that look. Not that she wanted to fight it. She wanted Sam's hands on her, and more. She quickly drew the curtain and sat back down on the edge of the bed, leaning in to finally kiss Sam as she'd been dreaming since she'd first seen him. It was hot,all tongue and teeth. Sam's hands were in her hair,holding her and dominating the kiss. When it broke Y/N was breathless and wildly aroused.

"God, Sam!" She gasped. "If you weren't three days out of surgery…"

"You'd what?" He asked,his expression dark with lust.

"Ride you until you broke."

Sam groaned softly and pulled her down into another dirty kiss. By this point his dick was so hard it hurt and it was leaking precum all over his stomach. He wished she could ride him. He so badly wanted to pull he on top of him and watch her gorgeous breasts bounce free above him as he drove up into her. The thought made another spurt of precum join the rest. He rolled his hips up into the blankets, seeking friction and relief for the ache. Y/N caught the movement and the bulge under the blankets. She cut him an eye and pulled the covers back, revealing his state. She blinked and then moaned.

"Good God, Sam," she whispered. "That's just unfair."

The outline of Sam's cock through his underwear was perfect. Long and thick with a gentle curve, the wet spot indicating his excitement. Y/N reached out and brushed a hand over him and Sam pushed his hips up into her touch,making a soft, needy sound. She pulled his boxer briefs down enough to free himand wrapped her hand around his length, stroking him.

"Fuck, Y/N," Sam breathed her name. "Feels good. But this wasn't about me."

"Sam," she stands up and unlaces the top of her pants. "I'm going to suck that gorgeous cock of yours right now." She pushes her pants and then her panties down to her knees and sits on the bed again. This time when his fingers find the juncture of her thighs there is no barrier to his teasing strokes.

"I bet you," she says, challenge in her eyes. "I bet you you'll cum before i will." Sam stroked across her clit and she shivered.

"I'll take that bet."

Y/N grinned and stroked Sam, watching his pupils blow out and feeling his fingers brush up and down her outer lips,teasing her. She leaned over,holding his eyes as she licked the precum from his slit, wiggling her tongue. He all but growled at her, sending a wave of lust through her body at the sound. Slowly she sank her mouth down on him, flattening her tongue and taking him as far as she could into her throat. That possessive hand made it into her hair again,controlling her head and using it to bob her up and down on his dick. She didn't mind. If he wanted to encourage her to make him cum she didn't mind at all.

Meanwhile his fingers were playing her like they knew every note in her personal symphony. Strong fingers stroked through her slick folds and circled her clit with just the right amount of pressure. Then he pressed one finger inside her, causing her to moan around his cock. A second joined the first and curved against her g-spot. He started working her mercilessly and it wasn't long before the tension began to build in her stomach.

He was in no better shape. Sam was fighting the urge to cum. He'd been dreaming about this very thing all night and now he had his fingers buried in this gorgeous nurse and her mouth around his cock and Damn if he wasn't seconds from fucking her throat until she choked on his cum. But that wasn't the game. He throttled back, trying to calm himself and control himself enough to focus on what he was doing to her. His fingers worked inside her and his thumb started to circle her clit, rubbing with growing pressure.

They were coming apart. Her mouth licked along the vein under him and his breath caught, but then his fingers twisted inside her and she moaned around him. They pushed and rubbed. Sucked and licked at each other until they were both trembling on edge. Y/N broke first but only by bare seconds. She muffled her cries as best she could by continuing to suck on Sam and Sam grabbed her hair, trying to bite back a groan as he thrust into her mouth and began to pump his cum into her throat. She swallowed like it would never stop, stroking him hard to milk every drop even as he worked her through every tremble of her own orgasm. She sucked her way off of him and watched as he licked her off his fingers, tasting her essence.

"I can't wait to get you in a real bed," he said,his voice husky. Y/N carefully pulled his boxers up and began to redress.

"What makes you think this was more than a one time thing?"

"You said it yourself," he smirked. "You want to "ride me until i break". That's going to take some time. At least until the stitches come out."

"Well i tell you what Winchester," she said, a wicked light in her eyes as she changed the bandage, checking his stitches. "You should be out of this bed in a few days and once the stitches are out and physical therapy has their way with you, you just show up. You show your face to me, Sam Winchester, up and walking, and i will give you the ride of your life."

"Don't think i won't hold you to that," Sam replied. "In the meantime, i hope you won't avoid me because of what just happened." Y/N leaned down and kissed him possessively.

"Darling you couldn't keep me out of here if you tried."

* * *

You waited. You waited for him for 6 months truth be told. You weren't kidding when you made the promise, but Sam left in a hurry one day,and he didn't come back. He never came back. But you waited. You'd really gotten attached, and the other nurses knew it. They felt bad for you, but they'd tried to tell you. That English Patient garbage never worked in real life. After six months of waiting and a few nights of tears. More than a few. You finally agreed to go out with the girls. Too many drinks and a bad decision later saw you in your own ER. Broken hearts and broken promises.


End file.
